The Joys of Christmas
by Gothic-Rez
Summary: The Bladebreakers get together for Christmas. But a series of mishaps makes it a Christmas they'll never forget.


Title: The Joys of Christmas

Authoress: Rez

Warnings: Possible OOCness, some violence (nothing big)

A/N: I have been kind of lost in my thoughts lately. I hope a holiday fanfiction will get me into the holiday spirit and get my mind back on track. shrugs

Chapte 1: To Takao's house we go!

---Kai's POV---

"Wake up sleepy head!" I opened my eyes to see a neko-jin bouncing at the foot of my bed. I tiredly pulled the quilt over my head and mumbled my reply. "Go away. It's too early." He snickered and took the covers off of my face. "News flash, Kai. It's eleven 'o-clock!" Rei pulled the large quilt from my bed and threw it on the floor. "Why are you in my apartment room?"

"Come on Kai, get out of bed! We're going Christmas shopping!" Rei said dragging me out of bed. I don't want to move-too tired... "No way am I going shopping with you!" I retorted grabbing my quilt and tossing back on my bed. "But Kai!" Rei pouted.

"So what do you think, red or charcoal?" Rei queried, holding up two sweaters. "Who are you shopping for again?" I sighed, still in disbelief that he managed to drag me all the way to the mall. Rei chuckled then set the red sweater down. "Definitely charcoal" He decided then threw the sweater into his cart.

"Now can I go home?" I asked impassively. Rei was pulling me along to the cashier's counter. "Just a few more stops and we'll be done." I glared daggers into Rei and the neko-jin gave a nervous laugh.

---Normal POV---

"Hey Maxie, hand me that ornament." Takao requested. The blonde withdrew a small red ornament from a rather large cardboard box. "This one?" Takao nodded and grabbed it from Max. "This is going to be great having the whole team together again for Christmas!" Max declared enthusiastically.

Kyouju placed a decoration on the pathetic, plastic tree and nodded in satisfactory. "So when are Rei and Kai coming?" He inquired. Max shrugged as he tossed the empty box into the closet. "Rei said they're leaving today." Takao paused to admire their Christmas tree. "But knowing Rei, he will probably spend the day Christmas shopping."

Kyouju looked up at Takao, a puzzled expression on his face. "Christmas shopping? But Christmas eve is tomorrow!" Takao nodded. "Yeah, but Rei always waits 'til the last minute for that sort of thing." Max held up a large golden star. "Who wants to put the star up?"

---Rei's POV---

Kai carelessly tossed a few presents into the trunk of his car. I cannot believe he just did that! "Aiy--Kai what in the world do you think you're are you doing?! Some of those are _fragile_!" I shouted. Kai sighed and tossed the last present just as recklessly.

I clasped my hands over his mouth in shock. Kai slammed the trunk shut and moved away from it. He glanced over at me. How DARE he! "Now you're in for it!" I exclaimed, running straight at the confused Russian.

Before Kai could register what was going on, he found himself on the ground. Did I just... tackle him? Kai looked up at me, I was still sitting on top of him. I soon realized I had just knocked over the anti-social, not-so-Christmas-spirited, blue-haired enigma that was Kai Hiwatari- In other words I'm going to die.

"Oops..." Kai shoved my fear-frozen body off of him and spun around so he was on top of me. I was searching for words but didn't know what to say. _'Um, please don't kill me Kai-I'll never force you to go Christmas shopping again!' _No that won't work...

Okay Rei, don't say anything stupid... don't say anything stupid... "Kai- I.. uh.." Great. That's really going to help.

Kai raised one eyebrow. Oh man, now I've gone made him confused! He probably wants to kill me even more now! Maybe if I just apologize. "I didn't mean to- I mean... I uh" Nice job Rei. He's really going to forgive you now. Wait a second, why am I talking to myself?

Before I could say anything else stupidly embarrassing, I found myself in Kai's arms. "Kai- uh what-" Ugh I can't even get one sentence out without making an idiot of myself. Kai smirked and lifted me off the ground. Not that evil smirk!

"Hey put me down!" I managed to blurt out. Kai looked down at me evilly. "As you wish." Oh no... "Ouch!" He had tossed me into the trunk. What did you expect Rei? Actually I'm not sure but at least I'm alive. I looked down to see several squished boxes underneath me. Uh my poor presents! Kai killed them!

---Normal POV---

Takao was sleeping on the couch in front of the television with Max at his side and Kyouju was tapping away at his keyboard. A loud knock at the door interrupted the eerie silence. "I'll get it." Max responded, springing from his seat.

Max opened the door to reveal two of old teammates. "Hey guys! Come on in!" The American greeted as he took their jackets. "Thanks Max." Rei said weakly following Kai into the apartment room.

Max trotted off into the kitchen and Rei sat down next to Takao. "What's up Takao?" Rei nudged the sleeping teen but Takao didn't wake. "That's Takao all right." Kai confirmed while taking a seat next to Rei.

"I'm glad you two could make it." Kyouju greeted. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, Chief." Rei replied. Kai crossed his arms and sighed.

"Hey, you guys wanna watch a movie or something?" Max asked, heading toward the television set. Rei shook his head. "Thanks anyway, Max. But it's been a long day. I think I'm going to bed." Max smiled and grabbed some extra pillows and blankets from the closet.

---Kai's POV---

I awoke to the foul smell of burning. I flipped my wrist to check the time. '8:30' I looked over at Rei, who was curled up on the couch. I however slept on the floor, nothing I wasn't used to. Every holiday it's the same old.

"Whaaa! FIRE!" Ugh that sounded like Max. I sprung from the floor and hastily made my way into the kitchen. "Max? You okay?" I asked. Max pointed to the oven. Inside was a tray with a rather large flame protruding from over it.

"What did you do?!" I scolded grabbing the fire extinguisher. "I was just trying to make Christmas cookies! The next thing I knew the oven was on fire." The American pleaded. I quickly extinguished the flames but Max' cookies were all but edible. In fact there wasn't much left of them but ashes.

"What's the commotion about?" Rei questioned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Max lowered his head in dismay. "I had some baking problems." You can say that again. I rolled my eyes. They're so hopeless without me.

Ende of Chapte 1

A/N: I will try to write more real soon but I'm starting to get writer's block and I'm totally out of ideas. I hope you liked it! Happy Christmas!


End file.
